Partiton: Sequal to 'Twist of Fate'
by Kijo-88
Summary: For those of you who are wondering how Ryoko and Yuigi do in Trunks and Gohan's world, here's your answer! Please R&R to find out more!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One: "The Other Side"  
  
Holding suitcases and a smile on her face, Ryoko stepped into Trunks' time machine. "Goodbye everyone!" she called happily. Everyone waved, and Washu had tears in her eyes.  
  
"Don't worry, Washu, they'll only be gone for the summer." coaxed Sasami, who also had tears in her eyes as she watched her friend Yuigi board after Gohan did.  
  
"Bye Ryoko, I'll miss you!" called Tenchi. Ayeka nodded her head in agreement and continued to wave as everyone at the Masaki house watched Trunks, Gohan, Yuigi, and Ryoko head off into the parallel universe.  
  
In the back seat Yuigi and Gohan sat down together, both excited. "Wow Gohan, this will be neat to see your world!" she smiled.  
  
"Heh, yeah." he said nervously, blushing as he made an attempt to put his hand on her leg.  
  
In the front seat, Trunks was starting the machine. Smiling pleasantly as he heard the engine hum, he turned to his girlfriend who was grinning brilliantly and running her fingers through her spiky, ice-green hair.  
  
"This is amazing. I still can't believe we're going through to the parallel universe." she whispered, grinning wider.  
  
"I've had fun here, but it will be good to be home!" said Trunks, "I can't wait to introduce you to everyone!"  
  
"It seems like we're going on a long trip since we're in this machine and all, but actually we're just going through a portal and will be home in a short while!" called Gohan from the backseat, getting his wandering hand slapped by Yuigi.  
  
"Yeah, I know!" called Ryoko, whipping her head around to meet his gaze, "Why are you rubbing your hand, Gohan?"  
  
His face flushed as he glanced at Yuigi then back at Ryoko. "Oh, no reason."  
  
Shrugging, Ryoko sat back down in her shotgun seat.  
  
"Ok, here we go!" laughed Trunks happily, glad to be finally going home to his relatives from the past. He had gotten to know the people in this world as if they were family, but going home still would be a relief. I think I'll take Ryoko on a trip sometime, show her around. he thought as the time machine began to rise above the house, then eventually it rose above the forest.  
  
Within a few seconds, the swirling purple portal that was the gateway between the worlds appeared. So this is how Dakin got us here in the first place. I must have missed going through it since I was talking to Gohan about the hotsprings and our vacation. That's crazy. thought Trunks, aiming for the portal.  
  
"This is it!" laughed Gohan.  
  
Everyone's heart pounded as the portal engulfed them. "Good thing Washu added that force field to this time machine, or else after we went through the portal, the machine would malfunction." said Gohan, remembering how sparks suddenly shot across the dashboard when they first arrived here, not too far from the shrine.  
  
"Yeah, I'm glad she did. I don't feel like having it broken again." laughed Trunks.  
  
The pulling feeling ended, and everyone looked out the windows. "So this is it. This is the parellel world..." Yuigi's voice drifted as she looked around, astonished that it didn't look all that different.  
  
"It doesn't look much different, but it's strange just knowing that I crossed over." breathed Ryoko, also glancing around.  
  
Gohan and Trunks grinned at each other after seeing the girls' faces struck with amazement.  
  
In unison, Trunks and Gohan said to the girls, "Welcome to the other side!"  
  
Chapter 2: "Explainations"  
  
After a while, Gohan's small house came into view. "Yeah! Home!" cried Gohan. Yuigi forced a smile on her face. Inside, she was nervous. What if his parents don't like me, or find out about my past? she thought, swallowing hard.  
  
"Well, we were gone longer than we were supposed to be, so I guess I'll have to explain matters to Chi-Chi and Goku for you, huh?" Trunks asked Gohan.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you'd better so my mom doesn't freak." he sighed. "She gets upset over everything."  
  
Descending from the sky, Yuigi got more and more nervous. Ryoko got more excited.  
  
Before they knew it, they were bursting through the San houshold. Chi-Chi looked at the door, confused at the sudden noise. She saw her son and got tears in her eyes. "Gohan...you're back!" she cried, running to meet and hug him. After recollecting herself, she noticed that Gohan and Trunks weren't alone. Ryoko was looking at the doorway border, and Yuigi was looking at the floor. Chi-Chi didn't know them, but she felt sorry for them because they looked so nervous. "Hi!", she called, "Please do come in."  
  
"Thanks." smiled Ryoko, putting her hands into the pockets of her dark blue jean jacket. She stood by Trunks. Yuigi cleared her throat and stood behind the threesome in front of her.  
  
"I guess you're wondering why we have girls with us, heh?" laughed Trunks nervously, running his hand through his hair.  
  
"Yeah, pretty much." said Chi-Chi coldly, crossing her arms as she looked at Trunks. I just knew the son of that monster Vegeta couldn't be trusted for one minute! Let's see what he has to say to me. If he has a good excuse I just might let him off easy.  
  
"Hey kiddo!" Goku called, entering the room. Laughing, Gohan hugged his dad.  
  
"It's good to be back!" said Gohan, grinning.  
  
"Why were you gone so long? You were supposed to come home about a week ago!" stated Goku. Right about then he noticed the two girls standing in his kitchen. "Oh...uh...girlfriends?" whispered Goku slyly. Gohan blushed. "Eh...Trunks was just about to explain the whole thing."  
  
Oh great. Goku's gonna beat me to a pulp for keeping his son away for an extra week, and plus bringing two girls back with us. thought Trunks as he gulped, his eyes rolling to gaze at his feet. Sighing, he told Chi-Chi and Goku the whole story; about arriving at the Masaki house, finding out that it was a parellel universe, having the time machine broken, and also about fighting Dakin and Caine. The fighting part made Chi-Chi gasp and toss a fierece look at Trunks. I guess it's not Goku I have to worry about, it's his wife! thought Trunks.  
  
"My poor baby!" cooed Chi-Chi, hugging Gohan. He sighed and rolled his eyes. "How dare you put him in danger! I trusted you with him, Trunks!"  
  
"Well, I didn't exactly plan on falling into a different world." chuckled Trunks nervously. She's gonna kill me...she's gonna kill me...  
  
"And why are those girls with you?" barked Chi-Chi, no longer caring about being nice to the strangers.  
  
"Well...eh...Ryoko is my girlfriend," he said, waving a hand towards Ryoko. Chi-Chi examined her. She looks like a punk! Chi-Chi thought, tossing a disdainful look at the spiky-haired girl.  
  
"And Yuigi........," Trunks cut himself off. Chi-Chi wouldn't accept the fact that they were 'going out'. What would he say?  
  
"Yuigi...wants to train with us." said a 'quick-thinking' Gohan. With her eyes widening, Chi-Chi began to protest against any more sparring. There was already enough!  
  
Gohan saw this look on his mother's face and corrected himself. "By training I mean...uh...studying?" he stated, but it sounded more like a question. Chi-Chi nodded her head in approval. "It's good to see that you found a study partner for the summer. This means no more fooling around and getting straight to your homework." smiled Chi-Chi.  
  
Groaning, Gohan waved off Trunks and Ryoko as they shut the door behind them, leaving Yuigi and Gohan to proceed to their 'training' torture.  
  
Hopping into Trunks' time machine, Ryoko and Trunks took off towards Capsule Corp.  
  
"This is exciting! I can't wait to see what your house looks like, and your parents. I mean, your past parents."  
  
Trunks flashed a smile. "Sometime I'll take you to the future so you can meet my mom. My future mom." he said sarcastically.  
  
"Are you mocking me?" asked Ryoko in fake anger.  
  
"Yep." whispered Trunks huskily, kissing her cheek. She smiled as he started the engine and they took off for Capsle Corp.  
  
Before they knew it, the big dome-shaped building was in their sights. "Wow, that's really your house? That's huge!" cried Ryoko, looking it over.  
  
Grinning at her excitement, Trunks landed on the grass by a maple tree. Upon hearing the noise that the machine made, Bulma rushed out of the house and her mouth opened into a smile. "Trunks, you're back!" she laughed, seeing her son hop out of the machine. A few short moments after he jumped out, Ryoko followed.  
  
"And you're not alone." observed Bulma, looking at Trunks.  
  
"Uh, I'll explain everything inside." he said, waiting for Ryoko as Bulma ran inside to tell Vegeta that Trunks was back, and also that he had a possible girlfriend with him.  
  
Once inside, Trunks stood by Ryoko in front of the couch where Bulma, Vegeta, and Baby Trunks were now sitting. Has my son found a mate? wondered Vegeta as Trunks began the story. He told them everything that happened, and said that Ryoko was indeed his girlfriend. She included the fact that she was from Jurai, and had powers.  
  
Hmmm...I would like to see this 'power'. thought Vegeta to himself, rubbing his chin.  
  
Seeing that look in his fathers eyes, that thirst for a fight, Trunks immediatly thought Oh boy, we're in for trouble!  
  
Chapter 3: "Settling In With Unsettling 'House-Mates'"  
  
Once Trunks and Ryoko left the San house, and the door slammed behind them, Gohan thought he was in for a rough time.  
  
"So, what's your name again?" asked Chi-Chi, who still had her arms crossed. "Yagi?"  
  
"Um...it's Yuigi." she corrected, her blue eyes still focused on her feet. She hates me, I just know it...  
  
Instead of yelling again, Chi-Chi smiled at the girl. She's a pretty little girl. thought Chi-Chi to herself. "Well, Yuigi, you can sleep in our guest bedroom. Anyone who helps Gohan with his studies is a good person in my book."  
  
In surprise, Yuigi's eyes shot open and she looked at Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi just laughed and waved a hand to the end of the hall. "Your bedroom is down this way."  
  
Goku and Gohan watched Chi-Chi and Yuigi walk down the hall. "Study-Buddy, huh? Well, I still think you have a crush on her." teased Goku. By the way Gohan was blushing, Goku could tell that he liked Yuigi, but he didn't say anything. This should be interesting... thought Goku, smiling at his son.  
  
Meanwhile, over at Capsule Corp., Trunks was in quite the situation. Vegeta kept on trying to get Ryoko outside to fight her, but Trunks told her not to go. Also, Bulma kept on asking Trunks all these questions, like if they were madly in love and whatnot.  
  
"You're just too chicken to fight me, that's what!" teased Vegeta playfully.  
  
"You're just lucky that your son is stopping me from pounding you, or else you wouldn't be eating solid food for a week!"  
  
"So, how'd ya meet?" said Bulma slyly, while at the same time Trunks was still trying to convince Ryoko to NOT go outside.  
  
Trunks sighed. "When Tenchi introduced us at his house, that's when we met."  
  
Vegeta took his son's distraction as an chance to fight. In one movement, he opened the door, threw Ryoko out, and then slammed it behind them.  
  
Upon hearing the door slam, Trunks said "Oh no!" and dashed outside, followed by his mother. But it was too late: Vegeta and Ryoko were ripping each other apart with punches and laser beams. Pieces of clothing were visible and smoking on the ground.  
  
Whenever Trunks got too close, Vegeta would shove him away. Ryoko looked just as eager for a fight as Vegeta did. Doing a spin kick, she kicked him into a crouching position, and then sent him flying into the sky by kicking him in between the legs. Ouch...that must not feel too wonderful! thought Trunks, flinching.  
  
Vegeta couldn't look more ticked off. He bared his teeth and looked at Ryoko, who was just smirking. "FINAL FLAAAASSHHH!" he screamed, and a huge beam shot through the air right for Ryoko. "NOOO!" cried Trunks, dodging in front of Ryoko, blocking the blast. When the smoke cleared after contact, Trunks had a sliver of blood running down his face and his clothes were torn up pretty good.  
  
"Father, you fool! Just because she has powers doesn't mean she's the strongest being alive. What are you thinking? You could've killed her you jerk!" This was the maddest he had ever been at his father. Sure, it ticked him off when Vegeta insulted him, and it saddened him even more when he ignored him, but this? This was the thing that angered him the most. He flew up to meet his father and was about to punch him in the stomach, but Bulma cried, "Trunks! NO!"  
  
"Whaaat?" said Trunks, annoyed.  
  
Bulma waved her hand down and Trunks decended to the ground beside her.  
  
"You'll just get him fired up, huh, if he isn't fired up enough already." she smiled. "You're girlfriend is quite the pistol."  
  
"That she is." he agreed, looking at Ryoko. She had her tongue stuck out, making Vegeta shake with anger and annoyance. He flew down to beat her up some more, but Bulma said, "Vegeta, get your butt over here!"  
  
"Whaaat?" he said in the same voice his son did. Must be inherited... thought Bulma, grinning.  
  
Bulma pulled Vegeta away from her son, so that they could talk alone. "Listen, HUN." she said aggressively to Vegeta. "If you have any anger to take out, you can...uh...," she smiled and winked, "Take it out on me later."  
  
At first, Vegeta thought that Bulma wanted him to beat her up, so he looked at her funny. Then it finally sank in, the meaning of what she said. "Deal..." he grinned devilishly. Bulma led him inside. "Now, let's all eat dinner like civilized people." she said, smiling still.  
  
Now it was just Trunks and Ryoko outside. Trunks was blushing and Ryoko was trying to cover her laughs, but she couldn't. "What are you laughing about?" he asked, his face still red.  
  
Grinning, Ryoko explained. "I was just thinking if Vegeta was capable to 'take anything out' on your mom, after how I kicked him in between the legs." After that, she started cracking up. Blushing harder, Trunks questioned, "Erm, you heard them too?"  
  
"Yep, I don't have big ears for nothin'."  
  
They walked inside, both trying to contain their laughs about what they shouldn't have heard.  
  
Like it? Well, if you do, please check back if you wish to read more…I'm no where near done with this story! 


	2. Part Two

Chapter 4: "Questions of the Future"  
  
At dinner, Ryoko met three new people. Mrs. Breif, Mr. Breif, and Baby Trunks. Ryoko thought Mr. Briefs smoked too much, but he was kind and smart. She thought that Mrs. Breifs was ditzy, but she was kind and helpful. She thought that Baby Trunks looked exactly like her Trunks. Well, almost.  
  
First of all, Baby Trunks drooled a lot. Miria Trunks didn't. Well, thought Ryoko, laughing inside her head, I could make my Trunks drool if I wanted to. She smiled. Secondly, Baby Trunks was cubby and cute. Miria Trunks was cute, too, but he had hard features like his father, like a prince would have; high cheek-bones, a sharp nose, and deep eyes. He wasn't cute, he was handsome.  
  
"Are you comparing us?" questioned Trunks, who was sitting on his bed. Ryoko was laying on his bed, while Baby Trunks grabbed her fingers. Ryoko smiled. "Yeah."  
  
Trunks flopped from his sitting position into a laying position, making his long lavender hair fly into his eyes. Putting his arms behind his head, he asked, "Ryoko, what are we going to do about this?"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About going back and forth between worlds and all. We can't do it forever."  
  
She sighed. "I guess not, but we'll figure something out eventually."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Bulma knocked on the door. "Come in" said Trunks and Ryoko in unison.  
  
"Hey! I need to get Trunks, I mean, Baby Trunks, it's his bedtime."  
  
Ryoko handed the baby over to Bulma, and she walked out. Ryoko walked back over to the bed and sat down, looking at her boyfriend. He looked so handsome, with his hair every which-way. Well, mostly because he had his shirt off, but the hair was a plus too. While he was looking at the ceiling in deep thought, she snuggled up against him.  
  
"Whatcha thinkin' about?" she asked quietly.  
  
He was thinking about his home, in the future, and how his mother was doing, but he didn't want to talk right now. "You." he whispered.  
  
Smiling, she kissed him on the lips and fell asleep, leaving him to think.  
  
It was bedtime for the kids over at the San household. Yuigi had her cotten pajamas on, while Gohan had on sweatpants.  
  
"You know what's coming up soon?" said Chi-Chi happily. Everyone was in Gohan's room.  
  
"Study time in eight more hours?" yawned Yuigi. Chi-Chi said that she was 'brilliant', so she gave her plenty of books and papers to write and math problems to do that day. Yuigi personally thought that Chi-Chi had some sort of an obsession with studying.  
  
"Um...no" replyed Chi-Chi. "Your 12th birthday, Gohan!"  
  
"Oh yeah..." he said, his eyelids drooping. He noticed that Yuigi had just fallen asleep on his floor. Gohan was about to go to sleep, too, but Chi- Chi was so excited and kept asking him questions. "What do you want for your birthday?" she asked.  
  
"Hmmm..." he said sleepily, as if he were thinking.  
  
The phone rang.  
  
"Oh! I'd better go get that." said Chi-Chi, already out of the room. Gohan walked like a zombie over to his bed, stepping over Yuigi, and he looked at her and stopped.  
  
"A pool party, Sunday? For Gohan's birthday? Your house? Everyone's invited.....hm...." said Chi-Chi. She didn't really approve of Gohan's friends, who were the Z fighters, but since it WAS his birthday..., "Sound's great, Bulma, thanks!" she hung up after saying goodbye, and walked back to her son's room to tell him about the party. "Hey Gohan, on Sunday we're..."  
  
She cut herself off, seeing Gohan and Yuigi asleep, both on the floor. Why is he sleeping on the floor? she wondered to herself, shutting the door with a smile on her face.  
  
After taking a shower and putting her pajamas on, Chi-Chi walked into her bedroom to find her husband sleeping peacefully in their bed. She smiled to herself, crawling into bed. Shutting her eyes, half asleep, she was startled by a noise. Looking at her husband, she saw that he now had a goofy, open-mouthed grin on his face, and he was snoring loudly.  
  
Chi-Chi's eyes rolled up and she shoved her head between two pillows. "Oh geez, not again!" she said in a muffled voice.  
  
Chapter 5: "Making Waves"  
  
Days came and past, and then Sunday finally arrived. Everyone-Gohan, Goku, Chi-Chi, Yuigi, Ryoko, Trunks, Vegeta, Bulma, Baby Trunks, Mr. and Mrs. Briefs, Piccalo, Tien, Master Roshi, Chaoutzu, Yamcha and even Puar- were gathered at Capsule Corp. for Gohan's huge birthday celebration. Gohan and Yuigi were already splashing around in the pool before everyone came. When they did, they were all wondering who the mysterious looking blonde in the pool was.  
  
"Oh, she's Gohan's study buddy!" grinned Chi-Chi. Everyone starred at Yuigi.  
  
Hmm..., thought Piccalo, That girl definatly isn't human, but as long as Chi-Chi's happy, I'm not going to tell HER that...it'd only cause an uproar...  
  
"There's that preverted Master Roshi!" sighed Chi-Chi, "I knew I shouldn't have let Goku invite him!  
  
Trunks walked out in his bathing suit, followed by Ryoko. She looked awfully shy, but then again she was standing in her bathing suit in front of a bunch of men she had never met before. Too add to that, they were all looking at her as if she was some sort of alien. Well...she was an alien, but she didn't exactly look like E.T.  
  
"Hey everyone!" said Trunks. "This is my...girlfriend." he said shyly. "Her name is Ryoko."  
  
"Grr...good goin' dude." whispered Yamcha, looking her up and down. Tien jabbed him in the stomach with his elbow and rolled his eyes.  
  
Ryoko saw Piccalo, and was quite startled. Piccalo could see that. "Namek." he said.  
  
"Jurai...in the parellel universe." she explained, smiling. Houston, we have communication with the Green Kind! she thought, amusing herself.  
  
Vegeta was smirking at her. "Oh, there's that annoying woman!" he exclaimed loudly enough from the other end of the pool.  
  
"Oh look! There's that annoying man that I almost made into an annoying woman. How are you?" she shouted across the pool.  
  
Everyone was looking at her funny again, and Trunks signaled to them that she had kicked his father really hard in a peculiar place. They all winced.  
  
Snarling, Vegeta turned around to talk to Bulma.  
  
All of a sudden, Ryoko felt a tiny poke of a finger on her back. Turning around, she was face-to-face with an old, blushing man.  
  
"Heh heh...I don't think we've met yet." he exclaimed, smiling wider. He dragged his green sunglasses to the end of his nose so he could look at her from the tops of them.  
  
"Heh heh, you don't want to meet her she's really mean almost like Vegeta well gotta go bye!" said Trunks quickly, pulling Ryoko away from Master Roshi.  
  
"Well thanks for giving me an excellent introduction!" she said, confused, once they were inside.  
  
"Believe me," he breathed, "You don't want him to get to know you. Especially if you're an unbelievably good looking woman like yourself."  
  
"And why's that?" she said, blushing because of what he had called her.  
  
"He's a pervert. Nice, but incredibly perverted."  
  
"Ah."  
  
They both walked outside together, listening to Vegeta and Bulma argue while they were getting cake.  
  
"I don't want cake, woman, I want to go train."  
  
"RRRR! I'm going to take you to an 'Obsessive Trainers Anonomous' meeting sometime. Just take the cake! I know you're hungry! And this is Gohan's birthday, so please just bear it for a couple of hours!"  
  
"You can't read my mind, how would you know if I'm hungry or not???"  
  
"Your stomach just growled you oaf!"  
  
"Hmph! I don't care, I'm not picking up that plate and eating that cake!"  
  
"Fine." she said quietly and calmly. Almost too calmly. "I'll get it for you."  
  
Bulma smirked to herself, picked up the plate with a big piece of cake on it, and smashed it into Vegeta's face. Laughing, she rubbed the plate all over his face, then rubbed it down the inside of his shirt, letting it drop to the concrete afterwards.  
  
"Bon appetite!" she chuckled.  
  
Vegeta licked off the frosting around his mouth, and his eye was twitching with anger. Every single person in the pool area had tears streaming down their cheeks with laughter, even Piccalo, while Vegeta picked up another plate of cake.  
  
  
  
"That was iso/i good, I just wouldn't be able to stand it if my mate didn't get some."  
  
p  
  
Vegeta smashed it into Bulma's face, rubbing it hard up and down her head. She yelled a muffled cry of protest while he laughed, holding the small of her back so that she couldn't back away from the plate. After about twenty seconds of this, he picked her up and threw her into the pool, then dived in himself.  
  
"YOU JERK!" she screamed. "I HAVE CLOTHES ON!"  
  
Chuckling, he said, "So do I, don't cry about it!"  
  
Bulma looked at him with anger in her eyes, but then suddenly her mouth dropped open a little, and she started to crack up again. "You have frosting running off of your nose."  
  
He went under water, and came up cake and frosting free. She did the same, and came up smiling. He couldn't help but to smile himself. Bulma kissed him on the lips and Vegeta put his arms around her.  
  
When they broke the kiss, Vegeta and Bulma finally realized that every soul in the pool area was watching them. Vegeta looked at Bulma, and he hoped that he wasn't blushing as bad as she was.  
  
Chapter 5: "Ryoko...Meet Miria Bulma!"  
  
"Bye guys!" called Trunks. Gohan's party had ended a few days ago, and so had summer, so Yuigi went back to her home in the parallel universe. Ryoko, however, had decided to stay and go back to the future with Trunks until next summer when he would come back to the past.  
  
"Bye Trunks! See you next summer!" yelled Bulma, with tears in her eyes. Vegeta nodded to him, as sign of a farewell.  
  
Trunks and Ryoko were in the time machine, already in the air. Bulma and Vegeta could see them rising higher and higher, and suddenly they disappeared into the stream of time separating the past from the future.  
  
Ryoko couldn't speak. What she was seeing right now was incredible, indescribable even. The Time Stream was breathtaking.  
  
Looking at her, Trunks smiled. That's exactly how he felt when he first saw the Time Stream.  
  
Eventually, they came out of it, and an older Capsule Corp. building was visible.  
  
"Wow, everything looks so different, yet so similar to the past." breathed Ryoko.  
  
They landed and ran up to the house, with their belongings in portable tubes that were in Trunks' jacket.  
  
"Hey mom, I'm home!" he cried happily. Ryoko saw Bulma, and couldn't believe how different she looked. She had lost her happy, girlish glow, and she looked more serious and mature. Her hair was long and she had a few wrinkles, but she still looked good.  
  
"Trunks!" Bulma cried. "You're back, you're really back!" Trunks ran to her and hugged her, and Bulma started crying. "I missed you so much." she said, her voice cracking a little. "And I see you've got a girlfriend." she said slyly, jabbing him lightly in the ribs with her elbow. He smiled and nodded while she wiped away her tears, and Bulma noticed that he wasn't shy about it. iShe must mean a lot to him then./i Bulma thought, smiling inside.  
  
Trunks introduced them, and they became friends right away. "I've gotta go to the bathroom." said Ryoko, walking up the stairs.  
  
"Do you want me to show you where it is?" questioned Trunks.  
  
"No, I'll find it eventually." she smiled, and walked up the stairs.  
  
Bulma held her head with one hand and suddenly sat down on the couch. "Oh dear." she sighed.  
  
Trunks sat down by her. "Mom...are you okay?" he asked in worry.  
  
Breathing slowly in and out, Trunks noticed that she had gotten pale. Not just when she had sat down, but he noticed it when he first walked throught the door.  
  
"I'll be fine." she smiled reassuringly, but continued to breath slowly. "I'm just tired, I've been working on my projects all day. I think I'll go to bed." She hugged him again and walked up the stairs, to her room.  
  
Frowning at his mom's sudden 'episode', Trunks waited for Ryoko. Getting bored of standing around, he decided to take a look at the projects his mom had been working on. iShe'll work until she dies, that's all I know./i he smiled to himself. Turning the corner into his mother's lab, he gasped.  
  
Spiderwebs were visible, hanging from the corners in the ceiling and on her computer, and light dust was on everything in sight. iShe hasn't been working at all! She just made that up!/i He was suddenly worried again. He knew his mother would continue working on these projects, unless...unless something was wrong. Shrugging, he tried to shake it off. iIt's probably an outside project, it is warm out. Maybe she just got dizzy from the heat./i he sighed in relief, "That's it."  
  
Ryoko looked around the house while she was upstairs. "This place isn't too shabby...needs some dusting though." she remarked to herself. She and Trunks could take care of the housework, though. Bulma was obviously too old to do a full-scale cleaning job on this house. Ryoko noticed that some of the house on the outside had crumbled, and that some of the windows were broken in, lined with ash. Frowning, Ryoko thought, iI'll have to ask Trunks about that later./i  
  
Walking down the hall, she saw Trunks' room. She could tell, because it had men's clothing in it, his style of clothing. With a giant leap, she landed face first on his bed, and started breathing in and smelling his pillow at the same time. Coughing, she realized that it had dust on it too, but she did pick up a faint smell of colonge.  
  
She walked around his room, and also looked around. "So this is where I'll be staying..." she sighed happily.  
  
"Yep." said Trunks, out of nowhere. Ryoko gasped and he laughed, tackling her so that she landed on his bed. "Your bed is dusty." she remarked.  
  
"I'll wash the sheets and pillow later." he whispered in her ear. "I'm busy right now."  
  
"Where's your mom's room at, Trunks?" Ryoko asked, starring up at the ceiling.  
  
" Way on the other side of the house, upstairs. Why?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, just because." she answered, pulling him into a kiss. iI don't want her to hear us.../i 


	3. Part Three

Chapter 6: "Longing for Summer"  
  
iMany years came and past. Gohan and Yuigi, who were 12, are now 19 years old. They're both in college, while Ryoko and Trunks are in the future.../i  
  
"So Yuigi, how's college for you so far?" asked Shelly, trying to strike up a conversation with the quiet girl. Andy was friends with Gohan, and since Yuigi couldn't be separated from Gohan (and Shelly couldn't be seperated from Andy), they all became friends after Gohan and Andy did.  
  
Yuigi shrugged. "I guess it's pretty tough, but nothing will ever come close to Chi-Chi's lectures."  
  
Gohan sighed and shook his head, smiling, as Shelly and Andy laughed. They all were sitting down at a resturant for dinner, since Andy had been saving up some money to do something special for the newcomers. Shelly and Andy had been in college a year longer than Gohan and Yuigi.  
  
"My mom made us study constantly, she's probably having withdraws since we're not there." added Gohan as they laughed once more.  
  
A blonde waiter came by and looked at Yuigi, smiling and raising his eyebrows. Gohan scowled at the waiter and held Yuigi's hand as they placed their order. David, the waiter, looked at Yuigi once more as he left, almost bumping into a rail since he wasn't paying attention to where he was going. iMan, she's hot!/i he thought to himself. For the fourth time he glanced at Yuigi, who flipped her layered hair behind her shoulders and glanced at David, giving him a peculiar look that David thought said i"Why do you keep staring at me?"/i  
  
"Because you're beautiful, that's why." he whispered under his breath as he placed drinks down at a table on the other side of the room. iShe must go to the same college as I do, she has on our school's sweater...awesome. Wonder why I haven't seen her before?/i questioned David to himself as he went on with his work.  
  
"Dat rat wuz makin' googly-eyes atch yer WOMAN!" said Andy sarcastically. Gohan still had a scowl on his face as he ate his steak, making sure that guy wasn't spying on Yuigi from behind a counter or something. He laughed at himself on the inside and squeezed Yuigi's hand.  
  
"Man, I'm glad that summer is almost here, only about...oh yeah...ONE FREAKIN' WEEK!" laughed Shelly. She wasn't quiet like Yuigi, and she defiantly let you know when she was happy.  
  
"Me too!" agreed Andy, putting and arm around her waist. "What are you two going to do?" he asked Yuigi and Gohan, who were behind them.  
  
"We're going back home, so we can be there when Trunks and Ryoko come back from..." Gohan cut himself off. He almost said 'when they come back from the future'! "Uh...when they come back to visit us again. We haven't seen them in quite a few years, even though they're supposed to visit us every summer! I'm hoping that they'll come this time." explained Gohan.  
  
By the time they were done talking, they had reached Andy's dorm. "Me and Shelly are going to...uh...heh heh..." he laughed quietly, rolling his eyes to the ceiling in sort of a daze.  
  
Blushing, Shelly slapped his arm and coughed. "We're going to watch movies." She said, glaring at Andy.  
  
Sighing in disappointment, Andy was obligated to shake his head in agreement with her. "Right. Watch movies."  
  
"Okay, bye!" said Yuigi, walking down the hall to her dorm with Gohan.  
  
Seeing the extremely hope-shattered look on her boyfriend's face, Shelly couldn't help but laugh. "You should know by now that I'm just joking." she whispered, walking inside giggling. Andy smiled and said 'Yessss' in his head as he followed her into the dorm.  
  
Chapter 7: "Damieon the Tyrant, offspring of WHO?!"  
  
A week and a few days later, Yuigi and Gohan were back at the San's house. "Hi mom, hi dad!!" cried Gohan, running through the door. They two young adults heard a 'Shhhhhhh' and were greeted by Goku. "Damieon's sleeping!" smiled Goku. Gohan smiled too.  
  
"You and mom had a baby?" he asked, smiling even though he was surprised.  
  
"Nope, come and see!" whispered Goku, waving a hand towards the back room.  
  
Looking at each other funny, they followed Gohan's dad. When they reached the back room, they opened the door quietly. Looking inside, they saw a small boy sleeping on a bed. Small, scary looking boy. Very scary. He had jet-black, untamed hair that was laid on his face in spikes. His eyebrows were drawn together, as if he were mad at the world, even when he was sleeping. For such a small boy, he looked mature. Suddenly, his eyes opened with his eyebrows still nit together in an angered appearance. Emerald eyes glared at Gohan and Yuigi, making them both gulp. The electric green eyes never left their faces as he moved into a sitting position. "Who are you?" he asked bluntly.  
  
"Who are iyou/i?" they both cried in shaky voices.  
  
"I am Damieon." he stated. "Now who are you?"  
  
"I'm Gohan, and this is Yuigi." said Gohan, introducing themselves to the strange boy.  
  
"Oh, I see." muttered Damieon, the corners of his mouth twitching into an awful little smile. "My parents have told me of you."  
  
iHe sure has a good vocabulary for someone his age!/i thought Yuigi, who guessed that the boy was about six years old. "Who are your parents?" asked Yuigi quietly.  
  
"Ryoko and Trunks Breifs." he answered in exasperation, making Yuigi and Gohan fall over. "Why were you watching me sleep?"  
  
"Well, we didn't mean to watch you, I mean, uh, we..." Gohan finally stopped as Damieon obviously got bored of listening to Gohan an walked right past him, out the door.  
  
"Hey wait!" Gohan called to Damieon. The spooky boy turned around and glared at Gohan disdainfully. "What?" He asked, sounding quite bored.  
  
"Well, you're here, but your parents aren't here!" stated Gohan, looking around the room as if Ryoko and Trunks would suddenly appear. He looked back at Damieon for an answer.  
  
"My, aren't you observant." marveled Damieon sarcastically. "They're out on the town. Though I would hardly call it a town." he scorned. "The past is so primitive."  
  
Damieon sighed and continued to walk towards the door. "I'm going to train with Vegeta now." He was just about to open the door when he was stopped yet again by Goku.  
  
"Well, you're awake!" smiled Goku. Damieon rolled his eyes and sighed while Goku laughed nervously.  
  
"Really, I am? Thanks for informing me Goku. What would I do without you?" said the once-again sarcastic boy, and with that he slammed the door and flew away, making sure to knock a crack in the window with his wave of energy.  
  
Still smiling, but scratching and shaking his head, Goku turned towards his son. "So, how's college?" he asked, but Gohan and Yuigi were still entranced by the surprisingly mean boy's behavior.  
  
"Um...Dad? I was wondering why-" started Gohan, but Goku held out a hand. "Remember, Trunks is his father." he whispered. Gohan raised an eyebrow at him and sighed.  
  
"But Trunks isn't mean, Dad. I mean, he's serious, but he's not mean."  
  
Goku nodded in agreement. "But remember who iTrunks'/i father is..."  
  
"Ohhh..." said Yuigi and Gohan in unison. iOf course!/i thought Yuigi, iVegeta is such a cranky guy, and that kid does have Vegeta's blood in him. After all, the guy IS his grandfather./i  
  
Gohan was laughing. "Vegeta, the grandpa!" He paused with his mouth open and looked wide-eyed at the ground. iThat sounds WEIRD!/i  
  
"Is he gone?" came a whisper behind the counter. The three standing by the door suddenly saw a pair of eyes peering over the counter. Chi-Chi's eyes. "That kid scares the crap out of me!"  
  
"MOM!" said Gohan.  
  
"Well, he idoes/i." responded Chi-Chi.  
  
"No, I meant that I'm happy to see you!" laughed Gohan, hugging his mom. "It's been a while, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, I missed you!"  
  
Yuigi and Gohan talked to Goku and Chi-Chi, telling them all about college. They left out a few details, though, like the parties. Meanwhile, Damieon was training with his grandpa over at Capsule Corp.  
  
"Come on Damieon! If you want to be as strong as I am, you have to work harder than that!" laughed Vegeta. Actually, he was quite impressed by the boy; after all, he could walk through walls without blowing them up first, and he also could change the shape of objects by just using his mind. He had amused Vegeta several times by turning Goku's coffee cup into a plate, making the hot liquid spill into his lap. Unfortunatly, Goku and Chi-Chi came to visit them often at Capsule Corp., mainly because Chi-Chi didn't like to be cooped up in her little house all the time. She also liked to have the company of someone she could relate to; Bulma. They both had very different husbands, but those men had one thing in common according to Bulma and Chi-Chi; they didn't have a clue.  
  
Snarling, Damieon transported behind his grandfather and kicked him as hard as he could in the back of his knees, making him go into a crouching position. Vegeta had to be honest with himself; that hurt...a LOT. iHe uses the same fighting methods as his blasted mother!/i noticed Vegeta, remembering the time that he and Ryoko had fought for a very short period of time.  
  
"Okay, I think you have had enough of this for one day." coughed Vegeta.  
  
"Hmph. You just can't take it old man, you fight like a girl!"  
  
Before Vegeta could knock the living daylights out of his grandson, Bulma walked in.  
  
"Don't ever say that again! Girls can fight, too, just look at your mother!"  
  
"Sorry grandma." said Damieon sweetly. "Can you fight?"  
  
"Hmm..lemme try." she said, giving Vegeta a sly look. She walked over and and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. Standing there, awfully confused (yet awfully happy), he stated "You didn't even throw a punch, you call that fighting?"  
  
"Maybe I didn't use violence, but I made you weaker all the same." she giggled just before walking out.  
  
"Did she?" mused Damieon. His grandpa may act all tough, but Damieon knew that Vegeta was infatuated by her. Every move that Bulma made had Vegeta eyeing her, and whenever she got sick he took care of her. Of course, he made it look as though he was obligated to do it, but Damieon caught him running his hand through her hair as she slept, with a worried look on his face; as if she was so fragile that the Common Cold would kill her.  
  
Blushing slightly, Vegeta smacked the back of his head. "That's none of your concern!" he yelled, but it only made Damieon laugh harder.  
  
"Yes she did, you looooooove her! You wanna huuuuuuuuuuuuuug her, you wanna kiiiiiiiiiss her, you wanna hoooooooooooold her, you wanna-"  
  
"THAT'S ENOUGH, BOY!" said a furious Vegeta, his voice quavering with frustration. "Now I'm going to kick your scrawny butt next time we train, no holding back!"  
  
"Scrawny?" Damieon shook his rear end. "I have a nice butt."  
  
Rolling his eyes, Vegeta said in exasperation, "You sure are obscene for a boy who's just about to turn seven years old in a few months.  
  
Smiling behind his grandson's back, Vegeta about beamed with pride. The kid had his hair, his smirk, and his attitude. Something that his son did not have, well, not as least as much of it as his grandson did.  
  
Smelling food, a scent that anyone with Saiyian blood could pick up from many miles away, the two trainers walked inside to find Bulma, Trunks, and Ryoko sitting at the dinner table.  
  
"Hey kiddo!" called Ryoko. "Did your visit to Goku's go well? Did you remember to tell Gohan and Yuigi that we're here?"  
  
"I highly despise Goku. He really doesn't have a brain."  
  
Chuckling, Vegeta sat down at the table while Damieon went on.  
  
"They took so long to get there, so I took a nap so that I wouldn't have to listen to Goku talk about how much I looked like a whole bunch of different people. When they came, I found to my disappointment that Gohan acted just as his father, so I just left."  
  
Nobody (execpt for Vegeta) really appreciated Damieon talking about Goku like that, but they had to agree. He wasn't the brightest guy in the world, and Gohan was defiantly cooler when he was a teenager. Sitting down and joining his family, Dameion ate.  
  
Looking at his parents, Damieon got confused. "I thought you were going out to eat at a restaurant. You two are still hungry?"  
  
"I'm not all hungry, but your father is." stated Ryoko.  
  
"You Saiyians eat every meal like there's no tomorrow." sighed Bulma, looking at her son and her husband scarfing down food. iAt least they don't eat as messily as Goku!/i she thought, remembering the last time Goku and Chi-Chi came to visit. There was spaghetti all over the floor, and all over Goku's face. iWhat a slob.../i  
  
"Where do babies come from?" blurted Damieon.  
  
Spitting out his drink, Trunks looked at Damieon. Ryoko's mouth sort of hung open as the corn slid off of her spoon that she was holding by her mouth.  
  
Cracking up, Damieon left the dinner table and started walking upstairs. "I'm only joking, just thought I'd get my amusement for the day."  
  
Shaking her head and smiling, Bulma said, "That is one....different boy. No offense or anything..."  
  
"Believe me, we totally agree." said Ryoko dryly.  
  
Chapter 7: "Yuigi's Decision"  
  
Damieon was upstairs lying on his bed when a knock sounded on the door. "Great, it's those annoying guests again." he sighed. Jumping off of his bed, he smirked. "I'd better go greet them."  
  
A few moments later, Gohan, Goku, Yuigi, Chi-Chi, Vegeta, Ryoko, Bulma, Trunks, Yamcha, Tien, Master Roshi, Chaoutzou, Puar, Oolong and Damieon were all sitting around the living room.  
  
"So, um, Ryoko? When did you have a baby?" asked Oolong, nervously glancing at Damieon again.  
  
"Oh, when we went to the future-time. About seven years ago." she responded, giving a smile to her headstrong boy.  
  
"Go Trunks!" whispered Yamcha, who was sitting on the couch next to Trunks. He just blushed, grinned, and turned away.  
  
After a lot of talking, and very short, rude answers from Damieon if he was asked anything, everyone left. Vegeta and Damieon were sitting on the floor watching a game of football.  
  
"Have you ever played football Vegeta?" asked Damieon, knowing that his grandfather hadn't.  
  
"Why bother? It doesn't even look like a challenge." sneered Vegeta.  
  
"I bet I could kick your butt in football." mumbled Damieon, resting his chin on his arms. They both were lying on their stomachs, staring at the T.V.  
  
Meanwhile, Bulma was in her bedroom. She was thinking about Damieon, and how rotten he could be. Yet, sometimes...well, he could be sweet, too. Smiling to herself, she thought iHe sure does love his grandpa!/i  
  
Ryoko and Trunks were already sleeping upstairs in their room when Vegeta had clicked off the T.V. Seeing that Damieon had fallen asleep, he went to shake his shoulder to wake him, but stopped instead. He noticed that Damieon was actually smiling in his sleep, instead of appearing to be angry as usual. Giving small smile himself, he lifted Damieon up and carried him into his bedroom. Vegeta covered his grandson with a blanket and went off to his own bedroom.  
  
Instead of flying home, Goku, Yuigi, Gohan, and Chi-Chi took the car. Chi- Chi was busy watching the road, making sure her husband didn't drive incorrectly. Meanwhile, in the backseat, Yuigi had her head rested on the window. It was slightly uncomfortable, but the window was cold and made her feel refreshed. Yuigi's sigh stirred Gohan out of his daydream, and he looked over at his girlfriend, smiling.  
  
Once they got home, everyone fell asleep. Yuigi was in the guest bedroom; Gohan was in his own. Chi-Chi slept with Goku as usual, bothered by his snoring. Laughing to herself quietly, she grabbed one of his foul socks off the floor (one of the ones he wore while training for hours) and stuffed it into his mouth. After a few moments, he woke up and spat it out.  
  
"GROSS!!!" he yelled. Wiping the saliva off of his mouth, he glared at Chi- Chi, who was 'sound asleep'. Shrugging, he tried to go back to sleep, but heard a soft giggle coming from under the blankets. Lifting them up, he saw his wife clasping both hands over her mouth, shaking with laughter. Chi-Chi opened one eye and ceased her laughing as Goku gave her a dirty look, and laughed softly himself. He leaned over to give her a kiss, but she placed her hands over over his mouth.  
  
"No way, mister, not after you had that disgusting sock in your mouth!"  
  
"Hey! It's your fault!"  
  
Hearing the laughter coming from her boyfriend's parent's bedroom, Yuigi took the chance to creep silently to Gohan's room. She opened the door, and wasn't surprised to see him in bed, reading a book. He was just wearing sweatpants and his reading glasses. When he heard the door creak open, he looked up sharply and his eyes widened. He saw his girlfriend standing in his doorway wearing a white tank top that said "Q.T." in bold red letters on it, and plaid-red boxer shorts.  
  
"Hey." he said, a tone of surprise in his voice.  
  
Yuigi walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek, climbing onto his bed and snuggling up against him.  
  
He smiled and untied her braided pony-tail, running his fingers through her hair which was still a bit wet, since she put it up in a braid right after she showered. Resting her head on his chest, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.  
  
iChi-Chi and Goku's anniversary was in two days, so they decided to take a week-long vacation. This left Gohan and Yuigi alone. Uh oh.../i  
  
iA few weeks after Chi-Chi and Goku's return.../i  
  
"Are you SURE you're okay, dear?" questioned Chi-Chi sympathetically as she gazed at Yuigi, who was leaning over the toilet after throwing up.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Probably just the flu or something." said Yuigi weakly as she brushed her teeth and walked back to her room. Lying in bed, a thought ran past Yuigi's mind and she shot up out of bed as if someone had caught her by surprise. After she showered and got dressed, Yuigi dragged Gohan to the car.  
  
"We have to go to the doctor!" she whispered. "RIGHT NOW!"  
  
But it was too late, Chi-Chi had stepped out the door. "Hey, where are you guys going? Yuigi, you shouldn't be traveling when you're sick!"  
  
"Uhh..Gohan is taking me to the doctor. Just in case I have something other than the flu!" responded Yuigi nervously.  
  
"Oh okay!"  
  
Goku poked his head out of the window. "Would you mind bringing back some food for me?"  
  
"Nope, we'll stop at the Dragon Star to pick something up for you!"  
  
Once they were in the car driving off, Gohan looked toward Yuigi. "What would you have other than the flu?" he asked softly.  
  
"Your baby." answered Yuigi flatly.  
  
Gohan swerved in zigzags across the road until he finally got himself under control. Stopping the car as he took deep breaths, he stared his bewildered girlfriend. "P-p-regg-gnant? But how?"  
  
"Are you ireally/i going to make me answer that?"  
  
"Uh, no."  
  
"Well, er....maybe I ido/i have the flu!" she answered optimistically. "I bet we'll go right into the doctor's office, and they'll say, "Nope, it's just the flu! You're not pregnant!  
  
"You're pregnant."  
  
Yuigi and Gohan glared at the bull-necked doctor, who was wiping the lenses of his wire-rimmed glasses on his white jacket.  
  
Gohan let out a small gasp, gave the doctor a side-ways smile before falling backwards in his chair, passed out.  
  
"Oh that's ireally/i original, Gohan!" said Yuigi sarcastically as the doctor chuckled.  
  
"Congratulations." he bellowed as he stood.  
  
"Wait, no no no!" Yuigi stood also, placing her hand in front of the doctor. "What do I do?"  
  
"Well...uh..." mumbled the doctor, unsure of how to answer the question. "You...can check back with me twice every month to see how the pregnancy is going or....uh...you can get an abortion."  
  
"No! I won't do that, that's terrible." gasped Yuigi.  
  
The doctor smiled. "Well then, I'll see you in three weeks!"  
  
Yuigi had to drive the car home, since Gohan kept passing out every time he saw a child on the street. Eventually his shock was reduced to severe shaking.  
  
"We're home!" sighed Yuigi, shutting the door behind her as she entered the San household. Goku was snoring on the couch, and Chi-Chi had a peculiar look etched in her face.  
  
"So, how'd it go?" she asked in an equally peculiar voice. She sat down beside Goku, with her arms crossed. Her gaze never met Yuigi's; she only glared at the wall ahead of her.  
  
Gulping, Yuigi wrung her hands together nervously. "Uh, well, eh...I ido/i have the flu, heh!"  
  
Chi-Chi stared at Yuigi, then noticed Gohan. He was shaking with his eyes wide, and struggling to make his way into the next room.  
  
"And I suppose Gohan suddenly got the flu, too?"  
  
"Heh....you know how it spreads!" laughed Yuigi nervously, avoiding Chi- Chi's sharp gaze.  
  
"Hmm...you know what I think? I don't think you would have gone to the doctor if you suspected that you had a mere flu. And I don't think you'd be so nervous, and I don't think that my son would look like he just saw a ghost. iDo you know what I think?/i  
  
"W-ww-hat?" cried Yuigi.  
  
"YOU GUYS CRASHED THE CAR INTO SOMETHING WHILE WE WERE ON VACATION, DIDN'T YOU?!?!"  
  
Yuigi fell over, and stood up exhaling a sigh of relief. "You caught me, Chi-Chi, you really did. We didn't go to the doctor...we went to the auto shop. Gohan and I look so nervous since the repair price is a lil' expensive."  
  
Chi-Chi frowned. "Well, we are NOT paying for it. The money is coming out of your pocket as well as Gohan's."  
  
Yuigi bowed her head. "I'm really sorry."  
  
"You guys are still young anyway. Accidents happen!"  
  
"Tell me about it." mumbled Yuigi under her breath as she made her way into the kitchen.  
  
Chapter 7: "Secret's Out!"  
  
"No offense, Yuigi, but you look like you're gaining a lil' weight?" chuckled Shelly. Yuigi looked down sheepishly at her stomach.  
  
"Yeah, heh, I guess Chi-Chi IS a great cook after all!"  
  
The professor was greeting them after the summer, but Yuigi could hardly pay attention in her classes. Not even after the first full week back at college.  
  
"D-ddropping out? You mean that my Gohan is going to marry a woman without an education?!"  
  
Yuigi fell over as she talked to Chi-Chi on the phone on Saturday. "Yes, Chi-Chi, I decided that college just wasn't for me. It's not really what I dreamed of doing anyway, ya know? Some people just don't go to college."  
  
"Well...I..." stammered Chi-Chi.  
  
"By the way, just because I don't want to continue college doesn't mean that I don't have an education. I happened to help out a scientific GENIUS in her lab during my childhood, so I do know certain things!" added Yuigi crisply, placing her hands on her hips as if it would intimidate a woman who was hours away.  
  
"Well, YOUNG lady," said Chi-Chi sharply, as if to intimidate her right back, "What plans do you have if you're not going to college? My son is not going to be making all of your money to support you."  
  
Yuigi slapped her forehead. iI practically took over the world while I was merely a child, I THINK I can support myself!/i  
  
"Well, Chi-Chi, I guess I'll just have to find something I enjoy doing and find a job to match it!" stated Yuigi.  
  
Chi-Chi sighed in exasperation over the phone, making Yuigi's eye twitch. iShe just doesn't give up, does she?i thought Yuigi.  
  
"I can tell you one thing, missy, you aren't going to be lounging around the house watching T.V. while my son is out in the REAL world making the money to support the two of you!" Chi-Chi paused and Yuigi placed her hand on her round stomach.  
  
"You aren't going to be some lazy woman who has absolutely no job whatsoever, and has no responsibilities whatsoever!" yelled Chi-Chi.  
  
Grinding her teeth, Yuigi screamed, "I THINK BEING A MOTHER IS GOING TO BE A JOB AND A RESPONSABILITY THAT IS MORE THAN A HANDFUL, DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME LAZY!" As soon as those words slipped Yuigi's tongue, she regretted speaking them. Her hand slid to her mouth, covering it, as if it would somehow make the words disappear. But, it didn't.  
  
"Moth...maa.......mm-mmot-t-t-tthheer?! Mother....MMMMMMOOOOOOOTHHHHEEEEERRRR????!!!!" shrieked Chi-Chi. "YOU'RE PREGNANT? BUT HOW?"  
  
Yuigi fell over once again. "Yes, Chi-Chi. A mother. ME." she said quietly.  
  
"SEE? YOU'VE JUST PROVED TO ME ALREADY THAT YOU DON'T HAVE ANY RESPONSABILITY...YOU'RE HAVING A CHILD AND YOU'RE BARELY IN YOUR TWENTIES! YOU DON'T HAVE A HOUSE, A JOB, OR...ANYTHING!"  
  
Yuigi clenched her fist, but tried to keep her trembling voice calm. "Gohan and I did everything that a RESPONSABLE couple can possibly try to do to prevent having a chi-"  
  
"Responsible couples DO NOT HAVE BABIES!"  
  
Tears of frustration slid out of the corners of Yuigi's eyes. "Gohan and I love each other very, very, very much and we'll find a way to deal with this! And listening to you scream at me is not a good way to start handling things, so GOODBYE!" Yuigi slammed the phone down on the receiver, and placed her head in her hands as she sat down. When she started crying, she felt a hand gently rubbing her back. She saw Gohan's face stare down at her through her watery eyes.  
  
"It's okay hun, it's okay." he whispered while he held her. She rested her head on his shoulder. "It's okay...my mom is a control freak, but it'll be okay." he whispered as Yuigi half laughed and half sobbed into his sleeve. 


End file.
